Eluini
A term meaning, 'Unforgotten,' which implies someone who has lived many previous lives and retains the memories of who and what they were in his or her past incarnations, It's more of a state of being rather than an actual racial class. It takes vast spiritual training to become one, usually lore mastery, or magic. Eluini are the true state of what human beings were meant to be before the mistake of our ancestors corrupted our beings and made us into a race of mud-dwelling barbarians. It's a condition that is very hard to describe to someone who hasn't undergone the rituals of re-awakening like being aware of reality on a level that is incomprehensible to mortals. Overview It all started back with the Ancients, who bequeathed on us the potential that is locked within our very genes. If mankind knew how to unlock the power within us, however it could lead to extraordinary trouble. Superior abilities sometimes breed superior ambitions, Godhood isn’t for everybody, and can be pretty dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. That is why the ancient knowledge is carefully guarded and obscured by occult symbolism in order to disguise the essence of this power; it takes dedication and devotion for an ordinary person to reawaken the power within them but Eluini start out with a natural advantage and it is easier to train one to go beyond their supposed limits. In the wrong hands, under the tutorage of the wrong sort of Master, an Eluini might well be used as a weapon to further the ambitions of unworthy men who do not appreciate the consequences of dabbling with promethean fire. The world itself could be burned to a cinder if an awakening of talent were to lead to a renewal of the Psychic Wars that brought an end to the world of the ancients. Neither entirely light nor of shadow for they are mortal. They represent the greater power yet retain enough of their humanity that they do not belong to either god or demon realms, they are guardians, teachers, guides, and sometimes protectors, but unlike the gods they're content to remain in the world and to enjoy its bounty. Though rare in number no two are entirely alike unlike regular mortals who forget their former lives with each new incarnation eluini recall their former existence and learn from the mistakes of times past to accumulate even greater wisdom so that they grow in wisdom knowledge and power all to the end of one day facing the greatest evil imagined. Description A subset of the human race it was in viewing that certain individuals appear to be born "gifted" with a greater ability to access the knowledge, skills and abilities of their past incarnations. Eluini are like human beings with the souls of elementals, who can tap into and draw upon the currents of energy to which they share the greatest affinity, and---depending on whether or not they learn how to harness this energy, which is instinctive. They can channel greater forces than normal humans can contain, and their bodies are better adapted to managing the stress levels that this places upon them. An Eluini who is fully "awakened" does not truly ages as they can constantly renew themselves with vitality that charges their cells with replication abilities, which also makes them more difficult to kill than a normal person. An Eluini's abilities are primarily spiritual, which means that they can continue to channel their energies even when deprived the use of their bodies...the "Memory" of their body taking on an Akashik form that is every bit as solid to the touch as a real body, so long as the Eluini wills it to be so. Birth Some rare kids are born with Eluini souls, and they grow up to be pretty exceptional, depending on how you raise them many don't amount to much, and some never realize their potential but the few who do get to be near demi-gods with a connection to this vast wellspring of elemental and spiritual know-how. It's supposed to be easier to teach one how to use all kinds of magic because they're born with the instincts and the knowledge inside them, because in their previous lives they were already highly advanced, so they start out with an advantage that makes 'em really good students who pick up things almost without half trying. When an Eluini is recognized and raised by a Master he or she will grow up to become that which humanity was intended to be at the very beginning of all things Abilities longavinity Sensing patterns and currents in the air that are invisible to normal detection Telepathy Telekinesis Transformation and transmutation the things we now a days consider to be Magic was taken for granted by the Ancients. Note Eluinis still have to relearn and regain their abilities and knowledge with each new incarnation. Though they retain in essence the fundamental being that they originally were. Eluini often stand as representatives of the Powers that govern and as such you will find that Gods and Magi are not all that removed from one another in our rather select circle. Category:Terminology